


C.l.o.c.k.s.

by Too_many_fandoms007



Series: C.l.o.c.k.s. Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Detectives, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, Manipulation, References to Drugs, Suspense, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_fandoms007/pseuds/Too_many_fandoms007
Summary: Hey guys! So I'm not dead... Sorry for the delay in posting on my other story Talk Less, Smile More. I promise you guys that I haven't given up on it, I simply don't have the time currently to sit and write a chapter. I will update as soon as I have the time. Anyways, this is a short story that I wrote recently for my Honors Lit. class. I thought you guys might like it. Obviously, I've edited it and added a few things, like swearing and such, but for the most part, it remains the same. As always, I knew nothing about crimes/detectives/drugs, so don't take anything in here as fact and feel free to *politely* correct me in the comments or whatever if you want.:)TW: - kidnapping- drugs- manipulation- anxiety- accidental misgendering- guns/gunshots- swearing/vulgar language- lying- emotional manipulation





	C.l.o.c.k.s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm not dead... Sorry for the delay in posting on my other story Talk Less, Smile More. I promise you guys that I haven't given up on it, I simply don't have the time currently to sit and write a chapter. I will update as soon as I have the time. Anyways, this is a short story that I wrote recently for my Honors Lit. class. I thought you guys might like it. Obviously, I've edited it and added a few things, like swearing and such, but for the most part, it remains the same. As always, I knew nothing about crimes/detectives/drugs, so don't take anything in here as fact and feel free to *politely* correct me in the comments or whatever if you want. 
> 
> :)
> 
> TW: - kidnapping  
> \- drugs  
> \- manipulation  
> \- anxiety  
> \- accidental misgendering  
> \- guns/gunshots  
> \- swearing/vulgar language  
> \- lying  
> \- emotional manipulation

_Tick_ , _tick, tick._ Three chimes, three minutes. Three minutes until C showed up. Three minutes until Darrson could prove that he was worthy of being on this case. Three. More. Minutes. He glanced nervously at his watch, suddenly very aware of the dreadful anxiety he felt. He wiped the sweat off his hands, took a deep breath, and checked his watch again. Two chimes. Two minutes. He made sure his gun was still where he left it. Getting this job hadn't been easy, and he wasn't about to lose it to some wannabe super villain. After all, the poster had said _dead or alive_. Adjusting his coat and checking his watch again, he saw that C was supposed to show up any minute. Darrson got into position and waited.

 

Hours had passed. _Hours_. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Darrson checked his watch yet again. Why wasn't he here?! He had even arranged the meeting, claiming to “want to talk”. So why _wasn't he here?_ Unless, Darrson realized with a chill, unless he was already here.

 

Quick as lightning, Darrson whipped out his gun and shot at the pillar to his far left. He heard a _bang!_ and then silence. Chuckling, C dropped down from a tree on Darrson's right, his laugh dark and humorless. “Detective Cole Darrson. Quite a name. Though, not as well known as your father's, I presume. _Tut, tut_. Did I hit a soft spot?” Darrson just glared at him. “Well, well, well. What shall we do now? Oh dearie me, this is fun!” Disgusted, Darrson watched as C started laughing again, clapping his hands together in twisted glee. Looking away for a couple of moments, Darrson subtly started to reach for his walkie-talkie. Clicking it on, he was about to call for backup when a sudden _whoosh!_ and _clang!_ filled his ears, and the next thing he knew, he was pushed up against one of the stone pillars, his walkie-talkie having been knocked out of his hands and his own gun pushed against his temple. Struggling in C's death-like grip, he froze when he heard a soft _click_. _The safety was off._ “That's right. Don't think that I wouldn't do it in a _heartbeat_. Just because you're a valuable hostage doesn't mean that you won't be just as valuable _dead_.” C hissed into his ear, his voice making Darrson shiver. “Now, ” he purred, “let's have some fun.” Darrson felt something prick his arm before the world went dark.

 

 _Lights. Screech! “...hostage…”, “...drugged…”, “...money…”._ Shaking his head and slowly opening his eyes, the first thing that Darrson noticed was the bright, blaring lights in the room. Wincing from the brightness, he allowed himself a moment for his eyes to adjust before looking around the place to figure out where he was. Looking to his left, he saw large machines and heavy, metal work tables, and… was he in a _factory_? Deciding to question that fact later, Darrson looked to his right, seeing much of the same thing as to his left. On the ceiling hung huge beams and those bright, white lights that had blinded him earlier. The floor was covered with dust, and Darrson could see stacks of papers and odd objects half-broken along with shattered glass littering the floor. So he _was_ in some sort of factory. An abandoned one at that, he added as an afterthought. Once he had a pretty good idea as to where he was, he focused on trying to get out.

 

Trying to move his hands, he felt some sort of thick, heavy metal surrounding them. Moving his feet revealed the same thing. Looking down, he saw that he was bound by thick metal bands onto some sort of odd mix between a table and a chair. Upon further investigation, he found out that it was, in fact, a table, held facing vertically instead of horizontally. Rolling his eyes at his predicament, Darrson tried to remember what had happened. After a moment it hit him. _Oh!_ _Oh_. Oh, _no_. Oh, he was in for it now. “Nice job Darrson, you really fucked it up this time,” he muttered bitterly to himself.

 

“Well, I wouldn't say _that_.” a voice from behind him said. “In fact, I think you did a wonderful job. I mean, you honestly couldn't have expected to take _me_ down, now could you?” C was in front of him now, decked out in his classic all-black attire, suit, jacket and all. He smiled a devilish grin and held his hands out as if mocking him, rubbing in the fact that Darrson couldn't do anything to him, no matter how much he wanted to. “Do you like it? Bit spacey, don't you think, but it'll do.” C looked inquiringly at him as he said this as if he was a friend showing him his new apartment, instead of his enemy. After a few moments of awkward silence, Darrson realized that C actually wanted him to answer, and, in a short burst of insanity, he started laughing. Maniacal, crazed laughter.

 

“Do...do you _honestly_ … are you... _oh my god_ …”, he managed to squeeze out between laughs. C, still having not moved from his previous position, just continued to stare at him. Finally managing to compose himself, Darrson asked, his tone now harsh and biting, “Why am I here?” C, jerking out of whatever trance he had been stuck in, simply smiled at him and started to slowly walk towards him. His footsteps, though light, felt heavy, tension dripping from every step he took. Once he was right in front of his face, he looked him straight in the eye, his body _mere inches_ from Darrson’s. Darrson could feel his breath on his face, could smell the faint scent of sweat and a cigarette that clung to his jacket, could see the crazed look in his eyes. Needless to say, C was way too close. Just as C opened his mouth to say something, there was a _crash!_ and a _bang!_ and then there was shouting. Darrson started laughing as he watched C's face change from one of control to one of surprise, and then anger. As the sound of doors bursting open below them filled the room, Darrson grinned. Everything was going exactly as planned. Backup was here.

 

C looked at Darrson with a look of shock and betrayal, all the while the sounds of footsteps pounding and alarms blaring and Darrson’s own laughter sounded in the background. “Did you really think that I was _that stupid?!_ That inept and new that I wouldn't have a backup plan, that this wasn't my plan all along?! That I would be that easy to catch?” Darrson spat out at the criminal, his voice chillingly cold and biting.

 

“I-I…” C sputtered out, clearly still in shock over what was happening.

 

“You underestimated me. Don't make that mistake again.” Darrson said, his expression changing from one of fake fear to one of hatred and pride. Looking back at the agents now so close, he almost missed C's faint chuckle and whisper.

 

“Did you really think _I_ was that stupid as to not have a backup plan? See you later detective, its been fun.” And with that, he pressed a button on a small device held in his left hand, the floor opening up beneath him and lowering him down. Just as the agents finally burst down the door to the room he was in, the floor finished closing back up again.

 

“ _Fuck_!” He shouted, angry and disappointed. “Fuck fuck _fuck_! God fucking dammit!”

 

As the agents helped get him out of his bonds, he started plotting. After all, the game was _far from over._


End file.
